Chacun son secret
by minuit.m
Summary: La réalité est difficile a affronter aprés un viol,surtout quand l'agresseur agit comme si rien ne s'était produit...
1. mon meilleur ennemi

Titre: Chacun son secret  
  
Attention:ce n'est pas un Clark/Lana comme on pourrait le croire au début..  
  
ChapitreI:Mon meilleur ennemi  
  
"Nell veux partir a Metropolis"avoua Lana."elle ne me laisse pas le choix." Elle baissa la tête,résignée.Clark la regarda avec inquiètude,c'était la 1ière fois qu'il la voyait ainsi.Il s'arreta de nettoyer un des nombreuses tables du Talon pour la rejoindre derrière le comptoir. "ne dis pas ça,on a toujours le choix" dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle parte et ne s'imaginait meme pas vivre une seconde sans elle."Nous partons dans moin d'un mois" Clark s'appuya contre le comptoir,tout en la fixant de ses grand yeux. "et si tu vivait chez une autre personne,tu crois qu'elle accepterait que tu reste?" demanda-t-il innocement.Un sourrir illumina le visage de Lana. "mais si je reste,je ne pourrais plus t'offrir ceci".Elle ne laissa meme pas le temps a Clark de réagir qu'elle lui enfila une superbe bague au doigt,une bague faite avec une météorite rouge.Les yeux de Clark sélargirent de peur en voyant cette bague maintenant mise a son doigt. "tu avais cassé l'anciènne.."expliqua simplement Lana en souriant toujours.Elle ne vit pas l'air ahurit de Clark,ni la couleur de ses yeux changer l'espace d'une seconde.Il releva la tête,abordant un sourrir malicieu que Lana ne lui connaissait pas."tu m'accordes cette danse?"demanda-til d'une voix sombre.Lana fut surprise de cette demande."mais il n'y pas de musique!"il s'approcha lentement. "faisons comme si"Lana lui tendit timidement sa main,Clark s'en empara.ILs entalèrent un doux slow,se sentant bien serrés l'un contre l'autre.Puis Clark promena ses mains sur les hanches de Lana et descendit petit a petit plus bas.Lana,sentait les mains de Clark sur ses fesses,se retira de son étreinte. "je ne penses pas que c'était une bonne idée.. "dit-elle en parlant de la danse. "il se fait tard,rentrons"ordonna-t-elle alors que Clark restait muet.  
  
Lana s'approcha de la porte,impatiente de sortir,lorsque Clark l'aggripa par le bras.La jeune fille se retourna."lache moi Clark,tu me fais mal" Clark ne réagit pas,sa seule réponse fut un leger rire narquoi."Clark,tu me fais peur...arrete ce petit jeu" ajouta Lana d'une voie peu rassurée."oh mais le jeu ne fait que commencer "Il ressera encore plus son étreinte,faisant de plus en plus mal au bras de Lana.Ils étaient proches,à peine éloignés de quelques centimètres. "Clark,tu me fait peur"répétat-elle en le fixant.Le jeune homme la lacha d'un geste si brusque qu'elle tomba a terre.Lorsqu'elle se releva,Clark s'était posté devant la porte,lui barrant ainsi le passage.Lana n'y comprenait rien,elle était pétrifié et se demandait pourquoi Clark agissait de cette manière."si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça.." Il s'approcha,elle recula,cherchant des yeux une issue possible."que veux tu dire par ça?"demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assuré mais qui était tremblante.Clark découvrit la naÏveté de Lana mais n'en tenu pas compte."ne fait pas l'innocente!"Pour Clark,cela paraissait évident."Tu sais de quoi je parles"Il la déshabilla du regard. "je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles"rétorqua Lana génée.  
  
"Tu veux un indice peu etre"Il carressa doucement le visage de Lana,celle ci frémit au contact de sa main."un garçon,une fille...que peuvent-ils faire lorsqu'ils sont seuls?"Lana fit un bond en arrière mais buta malhereusement contre une table.Elle commençait seulement a comprendre les intentions de Clark,mais n'arriver pas a croire que ce soit son ami qui parlait a cet instant. "Clark,je t'aime bien mais pas comme ça.."le jeune homme sembla ignorer sa remarque.Il l'embrassa passionément,Lana se laissa faire.Il promena ses lèvres sur son cou puis voulu descendre un peu plus bas mais Lana le repoussa. "Clark,je veux rentrer chez moi" Elle ne niait pas les sentiments qu'elle resentait a son égard mais ne voulait pas aller plus loin,pas tout de suite,pas comme ça..pas ici.Mais Clark ne l'écouta pas,il promena sa main sur sa poitrine malgrés les complaintes de Lana. "Clark,arretes,je ne veux pas.." il la bouscula contre la table,et la chevaucha.Lana commençait a avoir de plus en plus peur.Elle esseya de se relever mais le poid de Clark empechait tout mouvement.il retira lentement les boutons de son chemisier,Lana commençait a se debattre en le suppliant d'arreter. "t'inquiète pas Lana,je ne te ferais pas mal..tu vas aimer ça!"s'exclama joyeusement Clark en lui arrachant son chemisier.Il comtempla un instant la poitrine de Lana soutenue par un simple bout de tissu avant de l'arracher sauvagement sous les yeux horrifiés de Lana.Elle se débattit plus violament mais Clark la retenu de ses mains fermes."ça suffit les caprices!"s'énerva-t-il en lui donnant une forte gifle qui la fit perdre connaissance.  
  
Lana,nue,s'était recroquevillée sur elle meme.Clark était partit depuis des heures mais Lana n'avait toujours pas bougée.Elle n'oublirais jamais cette nuit,cette nuit ou elle avait été violée par son meilleur ami.Elle fermait les yeux en pleurant,se souvenant de tout les moindres détails.Elle se revoyait le supplier d'arreter,elle se souvenait s'étre évanouie puis réveillé attaché avec des cordes.Ses poignets portaient encore la marque rougatre des liens tandis que son corps couvert de bleus la faisait souffrir. Une fois qu'il eu finit,il se contenta de la détacher et dit,en lui lançant dédégneusement ses vétements: "tu ferais mieu de te r'habiller".Puis,il quitta le Talon,laissant derrière lui une Lana dévastée.Elle n'avait plus bougée depuis cet instant et s'était éffondrée en larmes.Elle s'était ensuite répétée que tout ça ne s'était jamais produit mais elle savait que ce n'était que mensonge.Elle sentait encore ses mains froides sur son corps,ses levres humides sur sa peau...il fallait qu'elle prenne une douche,elle devait se laver.  
  
Nell buvait son café lorsque Lana entra.Elle dévisagea vivement sa nièce à l'allure débrailler avant de s'énerver."mais ou étais-tu passée???!!"Elle était persuadée que Lana n'était pas rentrée à cause de leur discution sur Metropolis.Celle ci ne répondit pas et se précipita dans la salle de bain qu'elle ferma a clé.Elle se dévétit puis entra dans la cabine de la douche.Elle frotta fortement son corps,voulant retirer toute trace de Clark.Elle se sentait sale,souillée.Elle frottait si fort que sa peau en était devenue rouge mais ça ne lui suffisait pas,elle frottait encore et encore,jusqu'a ce que cette crasse parte définitivement.Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues,brouillant sa vue.Elle s'arreta et se laissa tomber sur le sol tout en éclatant en sanglots.La voix de sa tante,derrière la cloison,était a peine auditible.  
"Lana,il faut qu'on parle!je n'aime pas qu'on me manque de respect".  
  
REVIEW!!!Je ne marche qu'aux reviews!! bon,cette première partie est un peu courte mais je promet que les prochaines seront plus longues.. 


	2. Une memoire si courte

Chacun son secret  
  
ChapitreII:Une memoire si courte...  
  
Clark se reveilla aux environs de 8h00,pour un dimanche s'était tout a fait normal.Il buta contre une bouteille de vin et ce fut seulement a cet instant qu'il resentit un épouvantable mal de tete,probablement la gueule de bois.Il courrut en direction des toilettes,sans ce soucier du fait qu'il était en calçon,pour vomir.Clark prit ensuite une bonne douche histoire de s'éclaircir les idées..idées confuses dans son ésprit.Ces derniers souvenirs remontaient au soir précédent lorsqu'il discutait avec Lana au Talon et que celle ci lui avait parlée de son départ..Puis,plus rien.Néant.Clark se demandait comment il pouvait oublier une discution aussi importante ainsi que le reste de cette soirée.Il supposait seulement qu'il avait du se saouler aprés cette nouvelle meme si sa ne lui ressemblait guère,c'était la seule explication plausible et puis les bouteilles d'alcool étaient là pour prouver ses dires.  
  
Il prit son petit déjeuner meme si sa tete continuait de le marteler et ne remarqua meme pas la bague rougeatre,brisée en deux,sous son lit...  
  
Lana sortit de la salle de bain,plus pâle que jamais.Elle entra dans sa chambre,retira son peignoir et se couvrit le plus possible. Elle regarda ses précédents vétements,ils étaient impregnés de l'odeur de Clark,elle le sentait partout.Elle regarda les boutons de son chemisier,c'est par là qu'il avait commencé.Une larme roula sur sur joue suivit d'une autre puis encore une autre..La vue de Lana se brouilla mais la jeune fille se ressaisit a temps,Nell était juste à coté,ce serais un désastre si elle l'entendais. Et dire que Clark était juste en face,si elle s'approchait de la fenetre elle pourrait peu etre meme appercevoir sa silhouette.ils étaient seulement séparés de quelques mètres,sa sécurité était menacée;il pouvait venir a tout instant et recommencer ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
Une fois pret,Clark rangea sa chambre pour faire disparaitre toutes les preuves:il ne voulais pas que ses parents découvres qu'il s'était saoulé,il n'en revenait pas lui meme...Une main se posa sur son épaule,Clark sursauta. "tu es rentré tard hier soir?,nous ne t'avons pas entendu.." Jonathan parlait d'une voix calme mais il semblait mécontent."j'aidais Lana au Talon"répondit Clark d'une voix peu assuré.Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.Si seulement il se souvenait...  
  
Jonathan quitta son fils en lui rappelant bien de faire les corvés de la ferme.Clark soupira et se pencha par le "trou béan" qui lui servait de fenetre.Il aimait observer le paysage et surtout Lana.Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais généralement il voyait la jeune fille faire du cheval et il ne pouvait s'empecher de la regarder.il avait toujours été obsédé par elle mais ne pouvait lui avouer ses sentiments.Il passa une main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un bout de tissu qui n'était autre qu'une culotte.Il l'a lacha avec stupeur,pourquoi avait-il un sous vétement féminin dans sa veste?avait-il fait une bétise hier soir?il éspérait que ce n'avait rien a voir avec Lana ou peut etre que...non,il ne devait pas y penser,ils ne pouvaient pas avoir fait ça sans qu'il se souviènne...pourtant cette culotte lui rappelait celle que Lana portait lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise de la fleur Nicodemus.  
  
Cette journée lui semblait interminable,et s'il passait au Talon?peut etre que Lana y était..Non,brusquer les choses ne serviraient a rien.  
  
Demain,demain..ce jour arrivait bientot...dans quelques heures elle devrait se lever,dans quelques millions de secondes elle devrait affronter le regard des autres,elle devrait affronter son regard.Qu'allait-il se passer?Qu'allait-elle faire? Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit,esprit qui était embrumé depuis ce fameux soir. Lana retira les couvertures qui la couvrait,elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre.Cette chambre si enfantine semblait changée a jamais. "tu ne dors pas?"Nell s'approcha lentement de sa nièce.Celle ci ne bougait pas,les yeux rivés sur le mur.Elle sursauta en sentant une main caresser ses longs cheveux cendrés."qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lana?tu ne me parles plus..."murmura Nell,sentant que la jeune fille était tendue."c'est a cause de Métropolis?"continua-t-elle.  
  
Lana restait muette."réponds moi Lana,je t'en pris.." Elle caressait toujours ses cheveux,Lana frissonait.Ce geste reveillait en elle trop de mauvais souvenirs.Nell ne quitterais pas la chambre sans réponse,Lana le savait. "rien,il n'ya rien"murmura-t-elle,la gorge serrée. Nell se dirigea vers la sortit de la chambre. "alors pourquoi es tu reveillée à 1h00 du matin si ce n'est pour rien??" La pièce redevint vide,Lana contempla un instant son reflet dans la vitre avant d'aller se coucher.Ou du moin essayer,elle savait qu'elle risquait de ne pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit.  
  
Nell regarda tristement une photo de Lana faisant du cheval.Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas ,Elle croyait au début que c'était a cause de Métropolis mais lorsqu'elle l'avait ce soir dans cet état,elle avait su que c'était grave.Lana n'avait pas était comme ça depuis..depuis la mort de ses parents.Elle s'était enterré dans un mutisme profond,il fallait a tout prix empecher que cela se répéte.Mais comment? 


	3. Innocence

avant de commencer un nouveau chapitre je voulais remercier(on se croirais au remises des oscars lol..)donc je disé ke je voulais remercier Isis 111 pour avoir été ma première revieweuse..(c grace a elle ke jé continuée :- ))et aussi merci a patrice riviere! bon,ben j'espére ke cette suite vous plaira. ;-D  
  
ChapitreIII:Innocence.  
  
Les rayons de soleil réveillèrent amèrement Lana qui avait pratiquement passée une nuit blanche.le sommeil n'avait pas été facile a trouver et lorsqu'elle pensa pouvoir dormir en paix,les souvenirs de cette nuit vinrent la hanter.Elle s'habilla d'un geste mecanique et avala lentement chaques bouchés de son déjeuner.Le temps semblait s'échapper,l'heure tournait,avençait et bientot elle devrait partir,bientot elle devrait quitter la maison,bientot elle devrait aller en cours...Elle retenue difficilement une larme.Et lui,il serait là..il serait toujours là,comme une ombre,comme un poid lourd sur ses épaules.  
  
Clark se reveilla en retard,comme toujours.Il prépara son sac et déjeuna d'un rythme lent.Cet impression de malaise ne le quittait pas tel un fardeau inconnu.  
  
Le bus scolaire s'arreta,Lana monta lentement les marches.Chacunes d'elles semblaient etre un supplice.Elle jeta un regard furtif dans le bus,Pete et Chloé étaient au milieu.Ils discutaient encore d'une histoire farfelues a propos de météorites.Lana leur adressa un faible sourire avant de s'assoir seule,un peu plus loin.Clark n'était pas là,c'était un soulagement,mais pour combiens de temps? son angoisse montait au fil des secondes,la rendant de plus en plus nerveuse.  
  
Clark rata le bus comme d'habitude et utilisa son pouvoir de rapidité pour arriver à l'heure.  
  
Le bus s'arreta,les éléves sortirent en trombe et rentrèrent aussi rapidement dans le collège/lycée de Smallville.Lana les suivit d'un pas lassé,elle n'entra dans le batiment que lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre.  
  
Clark attendait patiement dans les couloirs lorsqu'il croisa Pete et Chloé.Il les saluèrent et une conversation sur le controle de la matiné commença. "je paris que tu a révisé toute la nuit!"se moqua Pete. "meme pas vrai.."bouda Clark. "c'était ce matin.."reprit-il. Pete ria alors que Chloé trouvait que c'était stupide de reviser a la dernière minute.Puis la sonnerie retentit.  
  
Les éléves se dirigaient machinalement vers leurs classe.Lana les regardait s'engouffrer dans les classes,elle continuait de marcher lentement.Chacun de ses pas semblaient un supplice,chacun d'eux l'amenaient vers sa classe regroupé en face de la salle 11.Et c'est là qu'elle le vit.Le temps sembla alors s'arreter,les mouvements des gens ralentirent et les bruits devinrent murmure.Clark était là souriant,riant avec Chloé et Pete.Lana sentit ses forces l'abandonner et elle du s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes s'étaient affaiblit en un instant,elle se sentait si fragile.  
  
"tiens tien,Miss perfection nous fait l'honneur de sa présence"plaisanta Chloé en voyant Lana s'avencer. Clark tourna la tete en direction de la jeune fille,il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas dans son étant normal.Elle d'ordinaire si sociale,si vive,si passionée..s'était exclue contre un mur.Les jambes tremblante,le visage pale et des énormes cernes sous ses yeux. "on dirait qu'elle est malade"dit Pete. Il la toisa un instant,leur regard se croisèrent un instant et ce qu'il vit l'éffraya.ce n'était pas son regard habituel,c'était un mélange de peur et de haine..  
  
Il se retourna vers elle,la regardant de la meme façon qu'il faisait tout les jours.Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas tout les jours.Lana frissona en sentant ce regard sur elle,ce n'était pas le meme que ce jour là mais Clark était toujours là,à la fixer,comme s'il attendait une réponse.Elle revue ces images de violence dans sa tete,ces images qui ne l'avaient jamais quittés et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard,elle ne cacha pas ce qu'elle resentait.Elle voulait qu'il sache tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.  
  
Clark détourna le regard,déconcerté par ce qu'il y voyait.Il ne comprenait rien,le regard si pur de l'asiatique s'était assombrit en un éclair.Le prof ouvrit la porte de la classe et le cours de math commença. Lana s'assit devant,le plus loin possible de Clark Kent et de ces chères amis. Voir Clark l'écoeurait,elle s'éfforcer de paraitre normal,,d'étre à l'aise. Mais sachant qu'il n'était qu'a quelques mètres d'elle lui donnait envie de s'enfuir.Si seulement elle pouvait en parler à quelqu'un...mais a qui? Chloé,non,elle savait ce que cette fille pensait d'elle;il nyavait toujours eu que jalousies entre elle et leurs sujets de dispute n'était autre que Clark.. Pete était le meilleur ami de Clark,il ne la croirais jamais..Lana soupira bruyament.Elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'amis,toutes ces personnes qui l'entouraient ne la connaissaient pas personnellement,aucun d'eux ne pourrait dire quel était son parfum de glace préféré,ses passes temps favoris ou meme le nom de son cheval,aucun d'eux a part Clark.Et il l'avait trahit,lui il était allé trop loin.. 


	4. Un simple geste

ChapitreIV:Un simple geste...  
  
"Salut Lana"avait il simplement dit à la fin du cours de math. Celle ci avait accéléré le pas,semblant ne pas vouloir l'entendre. Alors il l'avait suivit et pour la retenir l'avait attrapé par le poignet. "hey Lana,attends!".Elle s'était retourné,le visage crispé,les yeux lançant des éclairs foudroyant. "Ne pose plus jamais tes sales pates sur moi".  
  
Elle avait hurlé,au milieu du couloir,tout le monde s'était retourné. Ils regardaient tous cette scène avec attention,se demandant pourquoi la plus brillante éléve de ce lycée réagissait ainsi.Clark avait relaché son étreinte et elle était partit,aussi vite que le vent,elle avait fuit.  
  
Cela faisait une demie heure que cet événement c'était produit et Clark n'avait pas bougé.Il restait debout,immobile au milieu de ce couloir immensément vide.les questions se bousculaient dans son pauvre esprit torturé,pourquoi avait elle agit ainsi?qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle lui en veuille autant?Et cette phrase,cette phrase si étrange qu'elle lui avait craché au visage. "ne pose plus jamais tes sales pates sur moi"  
  
IL ne pouvait jamais oublier cet expression qu'il avait vu sur sondoux visage,une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.Il l'avait entrevu avant le cours mais ne croyait pas que cela lui été déstiné.A présent il en était certain,quelque chose s'était passé,quelque chose de mal et malheureusement,il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il essayait de rassembler les peu de souvenirs qui lui restait de cette nuit. rien ne semblait justifier la réaction de Lana rien a part cette petite culotte trouvé dans sa chambre....  
  
Lana marchait depuis longtemps,elle ne savait pas exactement depuis combiens de temps mais ces pieds commençaient a la faire souffrir.Clark avait osé lui parler aprés le cours,il s'était avencé vers elle,comme si rien ne s'était passé,comme s'ils étaient toujours amis.  
  
"salut Lana"avait-il dit.Elle n'en avait pas cru ces oreilles,ce salopard oser lui reparler aprés ce qu'il lui avait fait.Mais elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour l'affronter alors elle lui avait tourné le dos.Mais lui ne comtait pas finir comme ça,il l'avait attrapé d'une main ferme par le poignet.  
  
"hey,Lana attends!"Lorsqu'elle avait sentit ses mains chaudes sur sa peau,elle avait refoullé ses sanglots.elle le revit un instant la regarder avec ses yeux cruel,une flamme étrange brillait dans ses yeux,une flamme de folie qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié.Il l'avait attaché avec ces cordes et s'était amusé a la voir souffrir lorsqu'il resserait ces liens.  
  
Les sentiments la sumérgèrent et elle fit volte face,affrontant son agresseur.Il n'avait pas le droit d'ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé,il ne devait pas recommencer,plus jamais.  
  
"ne pose plus jamais tes sales pates sur moi"cria-t-elle. Elle avait poussé son crit de protestation,ce meme cri que personne n'avait entendu ce nuit là.Il était resté là,pétriffié à la regarder,comme si elle lui était étrangère.Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin laché;elle s'était enfuit.Les larmes ballayant son visage,sa vue troublée,elle ne s'était pas arreté de courir puis petit a petit avait ralentis jusqu'a arriver à une allure de marche.  
  
Lana finit par s'arreter sur un banc,au milieu de nulle part.Elle ne savait pas ou elle était,probablement dans une ville voisine de Smallville.Elle ne devrait pas etre partie si loin.L'image d'elle,que renvoyait la vitrine du magazin d'en face,l'immobilisa.cette fille qu'elle voyait n'était pas elle,ce ne pouvait pas etre elle.Et pourtant,c'était elle. "mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive.."murmura-t-il. "je..je ne me reconnait plus moi meme.."  
  
"Clark!"l'appela Chloé alors qu'il montait dans le car scolaire.Le jeune homme se retourna vers la journaliste qui le rejoignait d'un pas rapide. "tu n'étais pas en cours tout à l'heure,un problème?"demanda la jeune fille. Clark s'assit,Chloé prit place a ses cotés."rien de trés important".mentit- il.  
  
Le car démarra. "tu n'aurais pas vu Lana par hasard?"Chloé avait dit ça d'une voix pleine de sous entendue.Elle n'avait toujours pas digérée que Clark ai choisit Lana.Et puis le fait que Clark et Lana soient absent en meme temps était étrange,non?Le visage de Clark s'assombrit,Chloé remarqua ce changement. "nous devions travailler un devoir de philo.."ajouta-t- elle,mine de rien.  
  
"non,je ne l'ai pas revu depuis..ce matin"les derniers mots mourrurent dans un murmure.Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence magistral.Chloé pensait a cette rumeur propagé quelques heures plus tot.selon les éléves,une violante dispute aurait éclatée entre Clark et Lana...  
  
"bonjours mon enfant".dit-il. Lana regarda autour d'elle troublée,elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle était là.Pourquoi elle était entrée dans cette église.Elle l'avait vu là,dans le reflet de la vitrine.Ce batiment l'avait immediatement attiré,tel une aide innespéré. Et maintenant qu'elle était dans ce confessional,face a cet inconnu,elle ne sevait plus quoi dire. "pardonnez moi mon père parceque j'ai péché.."dit-elle d'une voix roque. "qu'avez vous fait mon enfant?"Il parlait d'une voix douce,rassurente.Lana se racla la gorge,cet homme ne la rassurait pas d'ailleur elle avait peur,peur des gens,peur des hommes...qu'avait-elle fait pour en arriver là?Ce n'était pas elle qui devrait etre là mais Clark,c'est lui qui avait péché.Alors pourquoi était elle là? Cette question la tourmentait.  
  
"je..je n'ai pas pu l'arreter..je n'ai pas pu l'empecher.."murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes. "l'empecher de quoi?"l'encouragea le prètre. "de me toucher..de..me..violer.."begaya-t-elle,cette fois si les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante.Elle avait enfin avouée ce qu'elle refusait de croire. "violée,j'ai été violée.."répéta-t-elle,sous le choc. "vous n'avez rien fait de mal,c'est VOUS la victime.."il marqua une pause,attendant probablement une réaction de la part de Lana. "avez vous fait quelque?" "que voulez vous dire par..quelque chose?"retorqua Lana. "en avez vous parler a quelqu'un"  
  
"vous."dit-elle dans un murmure. "vous n'avez donc pas porté plainte?" "non"Elle baissa les yeux."pourquoi?"demanda-t-il. "je ne sais pas..il..il me fait si peur..."Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. "mais..je ne suis pas la pour vous parler de ça..enfin je crois" Les yeux du prètre s'illuminèrent de surprise. "je viens me confesser.."recommença la jeune fille. "je l'ai revu aprés le.." elle se racla la gorge. "le viol...il..il paraissait si..si normal..si heureux et quand il m'a parlé..je..je l'ai hai..je l'ai repousé.."  
  
Elle ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit,pleine de fureur. "et là je me suis surprise à..à vouloir qu'il paye pour ce qu'il m'a fait.."Elle secha ses larmes d'un revers de la main. "une image n'a cessée de me hanter,une image des plus joyeuses..j'étais ravis en l'imaginant.."Elle fit un faible sourir et dit d'une voix des plus sombres. "je l'ai vu mort" 


	5. Et tu me haira

ChapitreIV:..et tu me haïra...  
  
"vous pensez qu'elle rentrera bientot?"demanda Chloé.Cela faisait plus d'une quinzaines de minutes qu'elle était assise dans le salon des Lang.Directement aprés les cours,elle s'était précipité chez Lana plus par curiosité que par l'envie de finir ce stupide devoir.Nell l'avait accueillit chaleureusement et lui tendait des cookies.Mais,derrière cette apparence,Chloé devinait une forte inquietude,elle n'était tout de meme pas journaliste pour rien!"oui,elle a du faire un tour au Talon.."  
  
"pourrais-je l'attendre dans sa chambre?"Peut etre qu'elle y trouverais des indices..Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été interresée par Lana,cette fille était plus un ennui qu'autre chose mais cette affaire l'intriguait. "oui,bien sur..je t'y conduit."Nell,souriante,escorta la blonde jusqu'a la chambre.  
  
Chloé s'assit sur le lit et attendit que la porte se referme pour farfouiller.Cette chambre semblait parfaite. "comme ça propriétaire"grommela Chloé.Un détail l'interpella:des vétements que portait souvent Lana se trouvaient dans la poubelle,ils étaient pourtant en bon état. Elle s'emparra du chemisier et le palpa,une forte odeur de miel en sortait.Une odeur familière,Chloé se souvenait que le shampoing préféré de Clark sentait le miel..  
  
la porte claqua brusquement,Chloé lacha le chemisier,qui tomba dans la poubelle,et fit volte face. Elle se retrouva face à Lana,celle ci avait une mine affreuse meme si elle s'était arrengée depuis sa confession. "que fais-tu ici?"demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide que Chloé ne lui connaissait pas. "on a un devoir a finir si tu te souviens.."répondit rapidement la blonde en abordant un sourire crispé. "rentres chez toi,je ne veux pas te voir."Le sourir peu naturel de Chloé se figea. "quoi?"baffouilla-t-elle sous le choc.Lana fronça les sourcils. "D.E.G.A.G.E"elle lui parlait comme a une demeurée.  
  
L'asiatique fronçait les sourcil,comment cette pèste blonde avait osée rentrer chez elle? Elle était la a fourrer son nez partout,toujours ou il ne fallait pas. "D.E.G.A.G.E" dit elle en articulant exprés.  
  
"Lana mais qu'escequ'il se passe?est-ce que je fait quelque chose de mal pour que tu m'en veuille autant?"demanda Chloé d'une voix inquiète.Lana eu un rire nerveux,un de ces rires qui fait froid dans la dos. "c'est Clark,hein qui t'envois?!" Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires,Chloé recula,cette Lana lui faisait peur.Ce n'était pas la Lana qu'elle connaissait. "qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Lana rit de plus belle  
  
"ne fait pas l'innocente..je sais tout..tu as toujours été a ses pieds,quoi qu'il te demande,tu le feras sans hésiter.pauvre de toi,la seule qu'il désire c'est moi"Le visage de Chloé se décomposa devant toutes ses horreures que lui disait Lana. "il ne t'aimes pas et ne t'aimeras jamais.."murmura-t-elle un sourir aux lèvres.Chloé retenait ses larmes de couler,tout ce que disait Lana était vrai,pourquoi lui disait-elle ça? pourquoi voulait-elle a tout prix la faire souffrir? "il ne fait que t'utiliser pour mieux m'atteindre.."Chloé n'avait qu'une envie,frapper cette fille..cette fille qui lui disait ses quatres vérités...  
  
Chloé se jetta sur Lana,la projettant sur le sol et la frappant de tout ses forces. "garce,espéce de salope!" Elle frappait encore sur le doux visage de Lana,celle ci ne réagissait pas. "crève!crève!!"hurlait la blonde.A bout de souffle,elle s'arreta.Son visage se défroma lorsqu'elle vu le résultat de son acharnement.Lana saignait du nez,son visage commençait a prendre des couleurs rougatres due au coups.Chloé regarda son poing ensanglanté puis le visage de Lana et encore son poing. Qu'avait-elle fait bon dieu??  
  
Elle se releva doucement,Lana ne la quittait pas des yeux.Alors qu'elle s'appretait a quitter la chambre,encore sous le choc,elle entendit la voix grave de Lana. "tu transmettras ce message a ton chère ami:je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot..il paiera .." Chloé ne cessit pas le sens de ces paroles mais s'empressa de quitter au plus vite la demeure.Elle dit aurevoir rapidement à Nell qui écoutait de la musique classique.  
  
Lana ne bouga pas,toujours étandu sur le sol,elle porta sa main a son nez .Elle fixa un instant le sang qui s'étalait a présent sur sa main puis marmona d'un ton mélancolique. "tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as..la chance de ne pas lui plaire..la chance de n'étre que son amie.." Elle souffrait en silence,et les questions demeuraient toujours sans réponse.Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça?qu'attendait-elle au juste? Elle savait qu'il devait payer..mais pas tout de suite..elle voulait détruire sa vie comme il avait détruit la siènne.  
  
L'eau froide coulait sur ses mains,faisant naitre quelques frissons le long de ses bras.Chloé ne quittait pas des yeux ses propres mains,elle observait le sang se détacher de sa peau pour disparaitre au fon du lavabo. "alors,comment allait Lana?"la voix de son père la fit sursauter,Chloé referma le robinet et essuya dédeigneusement ses mains. "bien.."sa voix était évasive,ce n'était qu'une mensonge de plus aprés tout,elle ne devrait pas s'en vouloir autant...mais elle détéstait mentir à son père.  
  
"vous avez terminé votre exposé?"insista son père alors qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler.  
  
"pas tout a fait"Chloé se mordit la lèvre,avec une réponse aussi floue son père ne pourrait s'empecher de lui poser des questions. "ce n'était pas pour demain que vous deviez le rendre?"Questions auquel elle n'avait pas envie de répondre... "on a eu un délais.." encore un mensonge. M.Sullivan se contenta de cette réponse,lança un sourir chaleureux a sa fille et commença a préparer le diner.  
  
Chloé s'assit sur une chaise,s'éfforçant de paraitre naturelle.Gabe lui racontait sa journée à l'usine, elle n'écoutait que d'une seule oreille,toujours chamboullée par Lana et par ses propres actes.Elle n'avais jamais cru que Lana était aussi..cruelle et Elle..Elle meme s'était laissée emportée par ses instincts..  
  
Chloé bu une gorgée de limonade,tout en fainiant d'étre captivée par ce que son père lui disait. L'homme est un animal.. un simple animal qui ne fait que repousser ses instincts.. faut-il se laisser aller?Faut il répondre a leur appel?se laisser emporter par ce désir de pouvoir et de haine... En frappant Lana,elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'elle avait resentit:un plaisir prés de la jouissance. Et maintenant,elle ne savait plus.....la culpabilité..le soulagement...ses sentiments étaient partagés..  
  
Clark,assis sur son lit,tenait entre ses mains un petit calpin.Depuis quelques minutes,il s'était mit en tete de trouver le pourquoi du comment:trouver la raison pour laquel Lana lui en voulait. Il a avait écrit une dizaines de ligne,retracent la soirée ou Lana lui avait annoncé pour le départ. Enfin,les seuls souvenirs qui lui restaient,il avait ensuite écrit les quelques indices:la culotte rouge,les boutelles,les dires de Lana.. Il s'avença vers la fenetre de sa chambre et se mit a contempler un instant le paysage.Il savait que ce n'était pas innocent,il éspérait en vain d'appercevoir Lana.Et il la vu,ou du moin,sa silhouette.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se releva,Clark l'observait.Elle ferma les rideau aussi vite qu'elle le pu et se précipita dans la salle de bain.Dans la glace,elle regarda son visage égrattiné.Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça?Pourquoi avait elle insitée Chloé a la frapper?Ne se sentait-elle déja pas meurtrit de tout son corps? Les marques du viol étaient encore visible mais caché de la vue de tous alors que ces coup..Il fallait etre aveugle pour ne pas les voirs.C'était une sorte d'appelle a l'aide...?  
  
Elle entreprit de soigner ses blessures.L'eau,piquant sa peau,lui arracha une grimace de douleur..ce fut pire pour l'alcool.Ce soir là,elle ne décendit pas manger,d'ailleur,elle ne sortit pas de sa chambre, prétextant un mal de tete. "bonne nuit"lui dit Nell à travers la cloison.  
  
"hé Chloé,tu mécoutes?"s'exclamat Pete en agitant sa main devant le  
visage de son amie.  
Assis dans le car scolaire,Pete parlait depuis le début du trajet mais  
Chloé semblait ailleur.  
"mais bien sur que je t'écoute!"dit-elle. "tu es sur que tu va  
bien?"demanda le noir,un peu suspicie  
"trés bien,je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais mal."rétorqua-t-elle du tac o  
tac,une réponse beaucoup trop  
rapide selon Pete. "puisque tu le dis."il la regarda avec  
insistence,comme s'il cherchait un indice qui  
pourrait la trahir dans ses yeux. "mais bien sur que j'te l'dis."Une  
voix agressive,Pete fronça les  
sourcils,Chloé cachait quelque chose,il en était certain.  
  
Le reste du voyage se fit en silence,Pete avait préféré se taire face a  
la réaction de son amie.Il  
remarqua une seule autre réaction étrange,le visage pale de Chloé  
lorsque le bus s'arreta a l'arret  
de Lana.Aujourd'hui elle n'y était pas,ça aussi c'était bizzard.Chloé  
fixait la porte du bus se  
refermer,devait-elle se sentir soulagée de ne pas voir Lana ou au  
contraire inquiète?  
  
Clark sourit a la vue de ses amis descendant du car. "salut"lança-t-il.  
"pret pour la philo?"plaisanta Pete. Le visage de Chloé se crispa,à le  
vu de Clark tout les souvenirs de cette  
soirée lui étaient revenue en tete,l'effet boomerang.Cet phrase..si  
affreuse.. "tu transmettras ce message a  
ton chère ami:je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot..il paiera .."devait-elle  
en parler a Clark?? mais si elle en  
parlait...elle serais obligée de dévoiler ses sentiments..et ça,elle ne  
pouvait se le permettre..  
  
"Oh mon dieu..mais c'est Lana??"begaya Pete choqué.Il montra du doigt la jeune fille qui venait de franchir le portail.Clark et Chloé se retournèrent en direction de l'asiatique qui avençait lentement vers eux. D'ailleur,tout le monde se retournait a son passage,les chuchotement,les désignations se faisait derrière son dos.Elle portait un col roulé marron,des gants beiges et un jeans,tout ce qu'il y'a de plus normal.Seul son visage,et son expression indifferante,brusquait les gens.  
  
Lana passa prés d'eux,les ignorants royalement.Chloé la regardaitnles yeux écarquillée.C'est elle qui avait fait ça??qui avait détruit ce si beau visage??qui l'avait imprégnée d'équimoses bleuit? C'était elle...Chloé n'en revenait pas,elle se sentait énormément coupable et a la fois..satisfaite. ...Satisfaite??!!Clark se figea en voyant ce visage meurtri..et cet air..cet air étrange qu'abordait la jeune fille.  
  
Elle était partie trés tot se matin,refusant que Nell la voye ainsi.Mais c'était pourtant elle qui avait voulue etre comme ça,c'est elle qu'il l'avait provoqué jusqu'a l'affrontement et elle ne s'était pas défendue,elle l'avait regardée faire...Tel une spectatrice..Lana franchit le portail,un masque sur son visage,un masque cachant ses émotions..  
  
Ils la l'observaient tous..ils chuchotaient derrière son dos. Et Clark,il la regardait horrifié..elle lut dans son regard une once de pitié..de compassion..ce salop osait la regarder ainsi..aprés ce qu'il lui avait fait,il la regardait comme ça.. Et Chloé,elle affichait un air déconfit..Regretterait-elle?Pourtant,une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux.. La meme étincelle qu'avait Clark cette nuit là..  
  
Lana détrouna le regard,il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur sa personne,elle devait rester impassible. Ne rien monter de ce qu'elle ressentait,ne pas parler de cette nuit ni de cette dispute.Se taire pour mieux préparer sa vengeance... 


	6. Crier en silence

ChapitreVI:Crier en silence  
  
Les heures passaient,s'écoulant chacune plus lentement.La journée semblait interminable surtout pour trois personnes dont les idées étaient confuses. La pause arriva enfin,libérant les jeunes gens ou alors les accablant de résponsabilités.  
  
Lana s'installa devant la prochaine salle de cours et attendit que la récréation se termine.Mais ses pensés furent troublés par Pete,cette rencontre l'étonna,elle s'attendait plutot a voir Chloé ou Clark.Mais non,c'était Pete..ils n'avaient meme pas le courage de venir lui parler en face. "lana,je dois absolument te parler."il ne lui laissa meme pas le temps de riposter et la conduisit vers une pièce libre.Du coté opposé,Clark les observait,il venait de rater sa chance de pouvoir parler à Lana.Il ne fit pas qu'en face de lui,a l'autre bout du couloir,Chloé observait aussi la scène.  
  
Comment ce crétin osait la toucher?Lorsque Pete la lacha,Lana lui lança un de ses nouveaux regard noir. "qu'esceque tu veux?"demanda-t-elle d'une voix plate. "savoir ce qu'il se passe".il semblait nerveux,Lana restait impassible meme si elle était persuadé qu'il était envoyé par Clark.Elle aurais sa vengance,ce n'est qu'une question de temps. "ce serais plutot a moi de te le demander"Pete soupira,cette fille l'exaspérait."mais Lana,bon dieu .. regarde toi!"Il avait une furieuse envie de la secouer mais se retint,elle était déja dans un sale état,ça ne ferais qu'agraver les choses.  
  
Lana ne semblait pas réagir a ses remarques. "Clark et Chloé agissent bizzarement et toi..ton visage.. je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé."Le frapper contre le mur,le voir gissant sur le sol tel était le désir de Lana.Pete était comme tout les autres,il ne se souciait que de sa petite personne et ne s'interessait aux autres que lorsqu'il avait besoin de divertissement. "oh,pitié Pete,ne me fait pas la morale,je sais que tu es avec eux."Il fronça les sourcils. "hein?"Lana eu un petit rire nerveux ressemblant fortement a un rire sadique puis s'approcha de la sortie. "je ne sais pas lequel de vous je détéstes le plus:Toi,Clark ou Chloé..vous etes aussi pourrits les uns que les autres."Elle quitta la pièce,croisant vaguement le regard de Chloé puis le regard de Clark.  
  
Oui,elle se vengerais,trés prochainement.  
  
Clark attendait patiement que Lana quitte la pièce ou elle s'était réfugiée avec Pete. Ce qu'il se passait,il l'ignorait.Lana le perturbait de plus en plus,elle semblait le hair pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite ou don il ne se souvenait pas.. Et aujourd'hui,il avait sentit un pincement au coeur en la voyant arriver avec ses marques. Il s'était enfin décidé a lui parler,a la prendre a part pour qu'elle lui explique son problème.. leur problème.Mais Pete l'avait devancé,qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait.  
  
Chloé regarda Pete entrener Lana à part,elle savait que Pete n'avait rien a voir dans cet histoire,ou du moin,elle l'espérait.Elle soupira,il fallait a tout prix qu'elle parle a Lana et aprés à Clark.Elle devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé,elle devait savoir pourquoi tant de méfiance c'était installé au coeur de l'asiatique.Pourquoi elle semblait en vouloir à Clark et à Chloé..pourquoi..pourquoi tant de questions sans réponses.  
  
Lana avença lentement dans le couloir,les points serrés,retenant sa colère.Colère contre le monde,colère contre Clark,Chloé,Pete et elle meme. Oui,elle se haïssait.Se sentir si faible,entre rage et tristesse..Elle ne supportait plus cette situation.Et les autres,sorte d'animaux sauvages qu'on ne peu controler. Ils l'énérvaient tous avec leurs visages beauvins,insouciants..derrière lequel on découvraient un loup.Un loup comme Clark.  
  
Prenant son courage a deux mains,Chloé agrippa Lana par le bras avant meme que celle ci puisse entrer en cours.Bien sur ça avait sonné,Bien sur le cours allait commencer mais Chloé ne voulait pas retarder leur entretient.Elle devait tout savoir , sur le champ.Lana se laissa faire,trainée comme une vulguère poupée de chiffon. "alors,tu compte encore me frapper?"Dit-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait face à face. Chloé frémit,décidément ce serait plus dur qu'elle ne pensait.  
  
Lana devait surment lui en vouloir pour son visage..elle l'avait tout de meme cherché , c'était de sa faute. "je..eu..je.."baigaya-t-elle,incapable de sortir un seul mot potable. "abraige,je n'ai pas toute la journée!" Cette allusion fit comprendre à Chloé que la brune avait le projet de parler bientot a Clark. "je ne lui ai rien dis"  
  
Lana leva un sourcil. "je t'avais donné un message..tu te devais de lui transmettre." la voix glacial de Lana mit Chloé mal à l'aise.Elle redevenait cette fille qui l'avait insulté,cette fille qui lui avait dit...la vérité. "je ne pouvais rien dire sans expliquer pour ton.."la journaliste ne termina pas sa phrase,sachant que sa rivale avait comprit.Lana ne répondit pourtant rien,elle se contenta de faire tourner une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.  
  
Un silence s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes entre les deux jeunes femmes. Chloé décida de briser ce malaise,ne supportant plus cette situation,ce regard voilé, cet air angélique sur le visage de Lana. "pourquoi tan de haine heiN?,pourquoi tu agis comme ça?!"Lana resta muette,le regard perdue dans le vide.  
  
Elle ne répondait pas simplement parcequ'elle ne connaissait meme pas la réponse. Elle avait une vague idée du pourquoi de ses agissements mais ignorais le role qu'y tenait Chloé. "pourquoi tu m'en veux autant,qu'esceque je t'ai fait?"insista la blonde. Cette remarque sidéra Lana,visiblement Chloé raportait tout a elle,quelle belle preuve d'égoïsme. "tu n'a rien fait Chloé,tu n'es pas le centre du monde!"  
  
Chloé réfléchit un instant. "alors c'est Clark..qu'escequ'il t'a fait?"Lana fronça les sourcils et répondit trés rapidement d"une voix agressive. "qui te dis qu'il m'a fait quelque chose.."à sa grande surprise,Chloé eu un faible sourir. "toi,à l'instant." Lana semblait confuse. "quoi?"  
  
"tu as répondu vite,trop vite pour que ce soit vrai..."Lana la regardait toujours avec méfiance. "simple réflexe."ajouta Chloé.Lana baissa la tete,devait-elle s'avouer vaincue? Chloé s'approcha d'elle. "Lana tu peu tout me dire.."Cet air compatissant ne rassura pas Lana,au contraire il l'a boulversa. "je..non..tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.."sur ces quelques mots,elle quitta la poièce,les yeux embrumés par les larmes.  
  
Le couloir était vide,tout les éléves étaient a présent en cours.Lana s'arreta à l'angle de ce couloir et s'appuya contre le mur.Elle laissa libre court a ses sentiments,elle pleurait tout le mal qui l'avait envahit.Elle pleurait la vie qu'elle n'aurait plus,la vie qui lui avait été volée.  
  
Chloé rejoignit la torche son seul lieu de repos.Clark devait avoir fait quelque d'horrible pour détruire a ce point Lana Lang.Chloé s'assit face a son ordinateur. Lana avait changé depuis quelques jours,en meme temps que ce cher Clark.Mais lui semblait normal en contact d'autres gens alors qu'elle..elle était devenue insociable. Non,elle ne devait pas abandonner comme ça,rester de son coté a se lamenter sur son sort ne changerais rien.Elle devait réagir,parler à Clark pour comprendre..  
  
Clark n'avait pas écouté un seul mot du cour et lorsque sa fin arriva,il fut soulagé.Il devait s'expliquer avec Lana.Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas en cour tout comme Chloé.Un mauvais présentiment s'écroulait sur ses épaules,un présentiment que l'un d'entre eux n'en sortirais pas indemme. "Clark,je dois te parler"l'accosta Chloé.Clark ne fut pas surpris,il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il y'avait dans l'air aujourd'hui mais ça faisait parler tout le monde.C'était un peu comme le temps des confidences..  
  
"oui,bien sur,je t'écoutes."Il lui lança un de ses fameux sourir charmeur,meme s'il n'avait pas le coeur a sa.Ils marchaient cote a cote,dans le couloir. "voila..j'éspérais que tu pourrais m'éclairer sur la situation de Lana."Clark tourna la tete vers elle,ne sachant pas vraiment quelle réponse elle attendait.  
  
Elle l'avait trahit pour aller tout répéter à son cher Clark.Lana bouillonait de rage,elle regardait du coin de l'oeil ses deux ex amis parler d'elle avant de se faufiler discrètement dans la torche.  
  
Le visage de Clark palit. "alors toi aussi tu sais qu'il y'a quelque chose qui cloche?" Chloé aquiessa d'un signe de la tete. "je n'en sais pas plus que toi"ajouta-t-il. La journaliste ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait,il aurait normalement du savoir puisque c'était lui qui était visé. "tu as bien fait quelques chose pour qu'elle t'en veuilles personnellement,non?"Clark soupira,devait- il lui dire la véritée,ou du moin le peu de chose qu'il savait?  
  
Lana s'assit face a l'odinateur officiel de Chloé aprés s'étre assuré que personne ne la voyait.Elle commença a pianoter sur les touches du clavier avant d'arriver à ce qu'elle cherchait.Elle double cliqua sur le dossier Clark Kent.  
  
Voila,la prochaine partie sera la dernière!! 


	7. souffrir

Dernière partie de cette fic.. :-D  
  
Chapitre VII:Souffrir  
  
Un sourir illuminait le visage de Lana alors qu'elle consultait le dossier sur son nouvel enemi.Elle avait du bien sur contrer la sécurité,le dossier était protégé par un code.Heureusement ce code n'était pas difficile a trouver lorsqu'on connaissait les obssessions de Chloé. "météorites" c'était presque trop facile a trouver.  
  
"je ne me souviens pas..j'ai tout oublié."murmura Clark.Chloé roula des yeux,que voulait-il dire par avoir tout oublié? "mais comment?"Le vent caressait leur peau,ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'en parlant ils s'étaient dirigés vers la sortie du lycée. "je me suis reveillé Dimanche avec un affreux mal de tete.."  
  
Les yeux de Lana pétillaient en découvrant les quelques faits étranges que Chloé avait inscrit.La dernière phrase de se rapport lui apporta entière satisfaction. "En contact de météorite,Clark semble mal à l'aise,malade j'irais meme jusqu'a dire qu'il s'affaiblit.."  
  
"et?"le pressa Chloé. "il y'avait des bouteilles partout,comme si j'avais bu alors que je n'en avait aucun souvenir.."Ils s'assirent sur un banc afin de parler plus intimement. "j'ai parlé a Lana hier..elle t'a menacé." Le visage de Clark s'assombit. "pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit plus tot?"s'émportat-il. "je ne savais pas s'il fallait la prendre au sérieux.."Clark fit mine de réféchir. "et quand tu l'a vu,esce qu'elle avait toutes ses marques?"  
  
Lana nota les informations don elle avait besoin puis parcouru le carnet d'adresse email de Chloé.Elle souri en voyant le nom de Lex Luthor,Chloé avait du le noter pour la fameuse interview qui n'avait jamais été finie.Elle ne pu s'empecher de cliquer sur le bouton envoyer,d'ici quelques minutes Lex recevrait le texte si compremétant pour Clark.  
  
Chloé redoutait cette question mais elle se devait de lui dire la véritée. "pas quand j'y suis allée mais quand je suis sortie oui."Elle avait dit cette phrase si doucement qu'elle éspérait que Clark l'ai entendu,elle n'aurait pas la force de le redire.  
  
Des pas,des voix se firent entendre en direction de la Torche.Lana arreta la transphère,tant pis Luthor n'aurais que la moitié du dossier.Elle se précipita ensuite vers le mur des bizzareries ou elle pu se cacher.  
  
Clark n'en revenait pas,s'il avait bien comprit Chloé le visage de Lana était son oeuvre... "pourquoi as-tu fais ça?"il la fixait d'un regard accusateur. "elle m'y a poussé.."Chloé sentait encore se regard dur posé sur elle. "je ne me rendait pas compte de ce que je faisait..je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.." se justifiait Chloé.Clark ne disait toujours rien ,ce silence fit beaucoup plus de mal que de simples mots.  
  
Lana se sentit soulagée en voyant que les imposteurs qui venaient d'entrer dans la torche n'était qu'un simple couple.Ils se trippotaient outrageusement lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce sans se faire repérer. Voir deux personnes si proches avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs à Lana,des souvenirs qu'elle s'empressa de chasser pour revetir son masque d'inpassibilité.  
  
Clark restait muet,Chloé le regardait avec une once d'inquietude.Elle voulait qu'il réagisse,qu'il dise n'importe quoi mais quelques chose!Mais non,il restait la,immobile,le visage marqué par l'aveu de son amie.  
  
Lana quitta le lycée,son sourrir s'élargit en voyant que Clark était présent.Sa vengence serais plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait.Elle disparut derrière le batiment puis revint quelques minutes plus tard. Et cette fois ci,elle fit exprés de passer devant Clark,assez loin pour qu'il ne soupsonne pas son manège mais assez prés pour qu'il la reconnaisse.  
  
Clark leva alors les yeux et apperçu la jeune fille.Sans dire un mot,il se leva et s'empressa de la suivre,d'une manière qu'il voulait discrète mais que ne l'était aucunement.Ene le voyant partir,Chloé comprit qu'il lui en voulait vraiment et qu'il ne croyait pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit,il ne pensait pas que Lana pouvait le menacer.Elle retenu un cri de rage,pourquoi pensait-il que Miss Perfection était innoncente?Lana préparait un mauvais coup,c'était sur.  
  
Lana ouvrit la porte du Talon,fermé a cet heure ci.Il n'auvrait qu'en début d'aprés midi et en soirée. Elle sourit interrieurement,sachant que Clark l'avait suivit.Un frisson parcourru son corps,elle n'avait pas mit les pieds dans ce café depuis...l'incident.Quel lieu pouvait etre meilleur pour ce venger que le lieu ou tout avait débuté?Un sourir malsein s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle essayait de faire comme si rien était. Elle nettoyait le comptoir,rengait les assiettes..mais tout ces gestes étaient exagérement mécaniques.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes,Clark tambourina à la porte du Talon.Lana fit mine d'etre surprise et s'approcha du jeune homme. "ouvre moi"articula-t-il lentement. "pourquoi t'ouvrirais-je?"minauda-t-elle ,un faux air innocent sur le visage. "il faut qu'on parles Lana"persista-t-il.  
  
Clark s'impatientait,Lana jouait avec ses nefs.Au bout de quelques minutes,qui semblaient une étérnité,L'asiatique ouvrit la porte.Chacun de ses gestes étaient minutieusement calculés pour paraitre a la fois simple mais froid.  
  
Elle retourna derrière le comptoire,ne semblant pas se soucier de Clark.Celui ci s'installa en face d'elle alors qu'elle faisait semblant de nettoyer la table.Ce batard osait revenir ici,se mettre a son aise et faire comme si rien ne s'était produit.Avec cet air bauvin sur son visage..qu'escequ'il énérvait Lana.  
  
Une seule envie lui trotait dans la tete..le faire souffrir..le voir mort.Il la dévorait des yeux,elle sentait son regard paisant sur elle et elle jura interieurement que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la regardait ainsi. un petit rire provenant de la bouche de Clark brisa le silence qui s'était installé. "je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire?"dit Lana,retenant son agressivitée. Elle attendait le bon moment...qu'il dérappe,qu'il avoue enfin son crime.  
  
"toi"dit-il simplement.Elle eu peu un instant,eescequ'il avait comprit son plan?puis se reprit aussitot,ce n'était pas le moment de douter d'elle,si elle n'avait pas confiance,il le verrait. "tu as tellement changée,tu semble en vouloir au monde entier..c'est a cause de Metropolis?"Clark essayait d'engager la conversation,il voulait tant que cela redevienne comme avant,lorsqu'ils étaient si proches..  
  
"ça n'a rien a voir"elle lui tourna le dos,ce n'était pas prudent mais elle ne supportait plus de voir son visage.Le visage de celui qui l'avait trahit et qui semblait s'en foutre completement,il se moquait meme d'elle?comment osait-il??Il redevint soudainement sérieu. "alors pourquoi?pourquoi tu m'en veux autant?"  
  
Lana se retourna,ne contenant plus sa colère.Il lui demandait ça comme s'il parlait d'une simple broutille. "tu ne le sais pas?"rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton froid.Elle quitta le comproir,passa a coté de lui et alla fermer les rideau du talon.Clark la regarda fair,ne comprenant pas la situation qui commençait a l'énerver.  
  
"si je te l'demandes c'est que je ne l'sais pas."Cette réponse ne convenait pas a Lana,elle paraissait encore plus en colère.Clark la fixait toujours sans comprendre. "si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça"dit- elle,répétant la phrase de cette fameuse nuit,chaques mots étaient encrés dans sa mémoire.  
  
"qu'esceque tu raconte?"demanda-t-il géné. "ne fait pas l'innocent!"continua-t-elle répétant les mots qu'il avait pronnoncé. "tu sais de quoi je parles"dit-elle agressivement.Clark se leva et la rejoignit,prés de la porte du Talon. "lana,arretes ce petit jeu,je n'y comprends rien!"Elle ignora sa remarque,continuant son monologue. "tu veux un indice peu etre."Clark prit la tete de Lana entre ses mains,voulant la calmer mais celle ci se défit violament de son étreinte.  
  
"je savais que tu t'en souvenait"hurla-t-elle,déchainée. "quoi,mais qu'escequ'il y'a Lana?"Il ne pensait pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi pour un simple contact.Elle ne tenait plus sur place,il voulait recommencer son petit jeu,elle ne le laisserais pas faire..non,il ne recommencerais pas.Ni avec elle,ni avec une autre..  
  
Elle se pencha vers son sac de cours,posé a terre,et en sortit une boite en fer.Clark la regardait intensément,ne sachant pas ses intentions.Il s'attendait tout sauf a ça.. Lana ouvrit la boite,Clark ne vit pas ce qu'il y'avait mais comprit bien vite son contenu lorsqu'il tomba sur le sol et qu'il se retint de hurler de douleur.  
  
Lana n'en croyait pas ses yeux,alors c'était vrai.. Elle riait en voyant Clark,recroquevillé sur lui meme comme elle quelques jours plus tot. Lui aussi avait mal,tout comme elle avait eu mal.Ce n'était pas la meme sorte de malaise mais il souffrait et s'était l'essentiel.  
  
Elle sortit les fragment de météorites et forma un cercle autour de Clark.Celui ci ne pu s'empecher d'hurler sa douleur,ses veines grossisaient a vus d'oeil et sa peau devenait si pale,tel un morceau de glace. "pourquoi tu me fais ça?"réussit-il a peine a dire.Lana tournait au tour de lui. "pardon,je n'ai pas entendu,pourrais-tu répéter?"dit-elle ironiquement.  
  
"pourquoi..?"marmona-t-il en crachant un caillot de sang.Il rempait,essayant d'attraper les peids de la jeune fille.Celle ci s'accroupit a sa hauter et ,le regard plein de haine,dit: "parce que tu le merritait.."elle rit et pri une voix enfantine. "c'est vrai Clark,tu ma violé..tu devrait etre punit."  
  
Les yeux de Clark s'ouvrirent aussi grand qu'il le pouvait dans une expression d'horreur. "quoi ??" murmurait-il."quoi quoi!"ricana-t-elle pourtant insatisfaite.Clark ouvrit la bouche mais peu de mots en sortaient,Lana n'en comprit que quelques uns. "pas...violer...comprendre...quoi.." "ça suffit!"s'énerva-t-elle.Elle donna un coup de pied sur la caracasse de Clark avant d'ouvrir la porte du talon. "adieu Clark."puis elle disparut.  
  
Clark la regardait disparaitre,priant interieurement qu'on vienne le sauver.Ses forces l'abandonnaient,il rempait vers la sortie avec pour seul espoir qu'on ouvre la porte,qu'une serveuse vienne faire son service plus tot.Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et la douleur plus forte,il essayait de lutter,de survivre mais il était trop faible..trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit à part penser.la dernière pensée qu'il eu avant de sombrer dans l'inconcience fut "pourquoi pense-t-elle que je l'ai violée?"  
  
Lana marcha jusqu'a sa demeure,un sourir victorieu sur ses lèvres.Sa tante l'attendait,les bagages en main. Elles partaient pour Metropolis,jamais elles ne remettraient les pieds dans cette misérable petite ville qu'était Smallville.. Nell ne dit rien en découvrant le visage de sa nièce,elle avait apprit a ne plus poser de questions et le fait que Lana veuille partir l'arrangeait plus qu'autre chose.  
  
C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie..un nouveau départ.. Lana s'assit a l'arrière,regardant le paysage défiler en silence.Son coeur se serra en voyant l'inscription "vous quittez Smallville" pourtant elle devrait se sentir heureuse de partir,de s'étre venger..alors pourquoi avait elle un gout amer dans sa bouche?Pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer,de crier son déséspoir? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal alors que cela aurait du etre le contraire?  
  
Le prètre avait raison,lorsqu'elle s'était confiée il lui avait déconseillé de ne pas faire justice sois meme. "ça ne ferais que vous détruire"avait-il dit et c'est ce qu'il se produisait.Maintenant elle ne resentait qu'un vide dans son coeur,un gouffre profond qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir se reboucher. "ça va Lana?"lui demanda sa tante.La jeune fille se retourna et,avec un sourir forcé,dit: "je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien".  
  
voila,c'est finit.. 


End file.
